Hello there, Lil Santa!
by momijibaekchan
Summary: Chanyeol tidak percaya hal bodoh seperti santa, tapi si penguasa Byun Baekhyun memaksanya untuk percaya. "santa tidak boleh datang dengan janggutnya, agar aku bisa dengan mudah menciumnya." Dasar mesum. CHANBAEK;YAOI [Crystal snow epilogue?]


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

an Ugly ChanBaek fic

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini perdebatan sengit yang terjadi pada desember 24. Saat salju turun dengan anggun di atas kepala orang-orang yang keluar rumah. Saat itu pagi hari, Baekhyun dan teman besarnya yang resmi menjadi sahabat terbaiknya sejak Sekolah Dasar-siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol-sedang berjalan di atas trotoar dengan mantel yang melekat apik di tubuh masing-masing.

"Chanyeol juga harus membelinya," ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan ujung mantel yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal mendengar jawaban singkat dari teman seperjuangannya itu, menghempaskan kain mantel yang sedari tadi di pilin oleh jari-jari mungilnya.

"menyebalkan! Chanyeol harus membelinya atau Baekhyun marah!," Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol suapaya anak itu berhenti melangkah, kemudian ia membawa kakinya untuk berdiri di depan Chanyeol, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan iris kelam temannya.

"atau Baekhyun akan marah!" anak itu mengulang.

Chanyeol mendengus, membenarkan syal merah jambu yang melekat di leher Baekhyun, "tidak."

"jika begitu santa akan marah! Chanyeol tidak boleh membiarkan santa marah!" Baekhyun memekik, memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya,

"jika santa marah, Chanyeol tidak akan menerima hadiah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menangkup pipi Baekhyun kemudian menepuk gumpalan dengan semu kemerahan itu dua kali, "Santa itu tidak ada, Baekhyun."

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut, anak itu memukul dada Chanyeol, mencubit perut Chanyeol keras, "beraninya! tarik ucapanmu Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol meringis, menahan tangan anak itu, "tidak, Santa itu tidak ada."

"Santa itu ada! Santa memberi Baekhyun hadiah! dasar sok tahu!"

"Tidak, Santa tidak ada."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sengit, mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan kets biru dongkernya.

"Baekhyun beli sendiri saja! Chanyeol menyebalkan! Dasar anak aneh!-" Baekhyun berbalik, siap berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol tapi anak itu kembali berbalik, menunduk di hadapan Chanyeol,

"jalannya, Baekhyun tidak tahu..." anak itu mencicit.

Chanyeol mendengus, merangkul pundak Baekhyun kemudian membawa anak itu berjalan di sampingnya.

Sunyi, tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun. Baekhyun dengan pikirannya yang menyumpahi Chanyeol karena menganggap santa itu tidak ada dan Chanyeol dengan pikirannya untuk tidak berbicara sedikitpun atau cubitan dan pukulan itu akan mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun akan membelinya, untuk Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun pelan yang terdengar seperti cicitan bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam saja, tidak ingin menolak atau temannya itu akan kembali meneriakinya.

Mereka terus berjalan di atas aspal yang bersalju di mana-mana. Sebenarnya ide untuk membeli kartu dan hiasan pohon natal ini ditentang Chanyeol, karena tentu saja dia tidak percaya jika santa akan datang dan menaruh hadiah di bawah pohon natal yang dihias dengan hiasan yang membuat mata Chanyeol sakit.

Dan kedua, seharusnya bukan Baekhyun yang membeli hiasan-hiasan itu karena demi apapun anak itu bahkan tidak hafal jalan pulang ke rumahnya dari sekolah.

Tapi saat mendengar alasan nyonya Byun yang mengatakan untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan menemani anak itu pergi ke toko, Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti bahwa Baekhyun sendiri yang ingin membeli hiasan-hiasan itu.

"Sampai," Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Baekhyun, membuka pintu toko, mendorongnya kemudian membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu.

Chanyeol menangkap binar di mata temannya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun memilih dengan antusias hiasan-hiasan yang berjejer di sepanjang rak.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sampai kelamnya berhenti di ujung ruangan, tepat bersebrangan dengan posisi mereka berdiri. Chanyeol membawa kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah jejeran perlengkapan olahraga, memandangi bola oranye di depannya lama, menjulurkan tangan menyentuh salah satu bola basket di dalam keranjang besi. Chanyeol tersenyum saat jari telunjuknya menyentuh tekstur yang diciptakan oleh bahan karet itu.

Chanyeol jadi ingat film animasi Jepang yang sering dia tonton bersama Yoora waktu kecil.

Kokoro basuke?

Kokorono bisuke?

apa?

Chanyeol tidak mengingat judulnya dengan jelas, tapi waktu ia masih kecil, Chanyeol dan Yoora selalu menonton animasi itu di ruang keluarga setiap akhir pekan, sambil memakai selimut dengan camilan kesukaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jarang sekali bertemu Yoora sekarang, kakaknya sudah menikah dengan laki-laki konglomerat pilihan ibunya.

"Chanyeol aku menemukannya!"

Pekikan Baekhyun membuatnya berbalik untuk menemukan anak itu berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan penuh dengan kardus pembungkus yang menumpuk.

Chanyeol mengambil alih, membawa semua benda itu ke tangannya, "ada lagi yang ingin kau beli?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum jahil, "ayo pulang!"

Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya, anak itu berjalan keluar toko dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya seperti anak ayam.

 _Hello there, Lil Santa_

Chanyeol berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan pandangan menerawang, semuanya terasa sama untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah biasa seperti ini sejak kecil, kecuali dulu ada Yoora yang akan menemaninya saat malam natal. Membuat cokelat panas sambil memakan marshmallow, atau menonton animasi Jepang sampai tertidur. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa sendiri sejak Orangtuanya sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka, Chanyeol berdoa semoga orangtuanya tidak lupa siapa anaknya ini. Kapasitas pertemuan mereka hanya saat pemakan keluarga, acara keluarga, dan saat pengambilan rapot.

Chanyeol tidak perotes, karena Yoora bilang semua yang orangtuanya lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol hanya perlu belajar dengam giat dan tidak membuat masalah.

Tapi entah kenapa, malam ini. Saat aroma natal menyengat hidungnya, Saat salju berbondong-bondong mencium tanah. Chanyeol merasa kesepian. Seperti ada yang kosong di hatinya. Perasaan aneh yang Chanyeol tidak bisa jabarkan. Chanyeol percaya tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial, sama seperti malam-malam yang lain.

Tingkah Baekhyun terus berputar di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak, anak itu begitu putih, dan bodoh. Chanyeol tebak Baekhyun pasti telat pubertas. Tapi anak itu begitu manis.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol terkekeh saat mengingat Baekhyun yang meminta maaf berkali-kali karena tidak jadi mengundang Chanyeol ke rumah anak itu, kunjungan kerajaan mendadak ke rumah ibu suri Byun katanya.

Kadang Chanyeol iri dengan anak itu, Baekhyun benar-benar putih, matanya menyorotkan kebahagiaan yang tulus. Baekhyun dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Nyonya Byun, Baekbeom, dan ayahnya di surga. Dan mungkin Chanyeol? Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi. Hidupnya sudah sempurna.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu, tidak seharusnya dia berpikiran seperti itu, Chanyeol harus bersyukur. Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga berada. Jika diibaratkan, Chanyeol lahir dengan sendok emas di mulutnya.

Jika dipikir lagi anak lima belas tahun seperti dirinya terbilang cukup dewasa di bandingkan anak-anak seumurnya-Baekhyun _apalagi._ Chanyeol juga sangat pandai, Chanyeol selalu berada di tingkat pertama setiap semesternya. Dia bagai berlian dengan nilai jual tinggi. Chanyeol hebat dalam segala hal.

Dan lagi, Chanyeol sangat ingin melakukannya,

Basket.

Chanyeol belum benar-benar mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berlatih bermain basket karena jadwal les fisikanya yang memakan habis semua waktu senggangnya, apalagi sekarang ada Baekhyun yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya. Waktu Chanyeol keseringan habis untuk bermain bersama Byun Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi ingat kartu natal yang diberikan anak itu tadi. Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk menerimanya, meminta Chanyeol untuk menuliskan surat untuk santa agar santa datang berkunjung.

Baekhyun kekanakan.

Iya, Chanyeol juga tahu kok.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, mengambil pena bersama kartu pemberian Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi Baekhyun si penguasa itu memicingkan matanya serius kemudian berucap,

"atau Baekhyun akan marah."

Jadilah Chanyeol terpaksa menulis surat untuk santa. Chanyeol duduk bersila kemudian mulai menuliskan kata demi kata,

 _Untuk: Santa Harabeoji_

 _Umm... hai?_

 _Aku tidak meminta hadiahku, tapi ya aku benar-benar merasa kesepian._

 _Jadi ya..._

 _Lupakan. Byun Baekhyun yang menyuruhku menuliskan ini. Jadi yeah, Selamat natal Santa._

 _Dari: Park Chanyeol_

Chanyeol memasukan kartu itu ke dalam amplop hijau dengan warna serasi, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamanya menaruh surat itu di bawah pohon natal yang di hias meriah oleh asisten rumah tangga ibunya. Chanyeol baru pertama kali melakukan hal seperti ini. Baekhyun bilang,

"Langkah kedua, taruh kartunya di bawah pohon, kemudian berdoa supaya santa datang memberi hadiah. Kemudian kartunya akan berubah menjadi hadiah! Chanyeol harus melihatnya, Santa benar-benar datang!"

Walaupun Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengarnya, tapi anak itu tetap saja melakukan sesuai perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata kemudian mulai memanjatkan doanya,

" _aku ingin semua orang bahagia, semua yang aku sayangi. Ayah, Ibu, Yoora noona, dan... Baekhyun."_

Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas saat nama itu terucap dalam hatinya. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"ho ho ho ho!"

Chanyeol mengerjap,

satu kali,

dua kali.

tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol melihat saat seseorang dengan jubah merah dengan kumis putih itu sedang membaca suratnya, di bawah pohon natal itu-tidak jauh dari kaki santa- ada beberapa kotak dengan bungkus warna warni.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya, Santa di depannya sedang berhoho sambil membaca suratnya, tapi ada yang janggal, walaupun Chanyeol tidak percaya, tapi bukankah Santa memiliki perut buncit? dan lagi, apa Santa memakai cologne yang sering Baekhyun pakai? tunggu, Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, mendekat kemudian membungkuk untuk melihat wajah temannya.

Baekhyun dengan janggut putihnya, tersenyum lebar, "keinginan terkabul! Baekhyun di sini lalu Chanyeol tidak akan kesepian!" anak itu memekik, menerjang Chanyeol dengan pelukan di perutnya,

"Selamat natal, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol masih menunggu fungsi otaknya bekerja, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di sini?

"Baek? apa yang kau lakukan di sini? kukira kau ada di rumah nenekmu?"

"Kejutan! Baekhyun harus memastikan Chanyeol menulis suratnya. dan Santa datang! Baekhyun adalah Santa milik Chanyeol!"

"mulai sekarang, Baekhyun akan mengabulkan semua yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tapi Chanyeol harus jadi anak baik!"

Chanyeol melihatnya saat kedua mata itu membentuk sabit yang berkilau, hatinya berdesir menyenangkan saat binar itu berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu, seharusnya Baekhyun terlihat konyol dengan janggut, tapi anak itu justru beratus-ratus kali lebih menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dengan instingnya Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, mencium dahi anak itu lembut,

"Selamat natal, Lil Santa."

 _Hey there, Lil Santa_

"buka bingkisannya Chanyeol! yang paling besar milik Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengusak surai anak itu yang sudah tidak tertutupi topi, tanganya dengan cekatan membuka bingkisan di tangannya. Matanya melebar, saat jemarinya menyentuh tekstur karet itu.

"Chanyeol memandanginya lama sekali, jadi Baekhyun membelinya untuk Chanyeol. Bersama Baekbeom hyung saat Chanyeol sudah pulang."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tidak percaya, hangat menjalar ke dalam hatinya.

"Jangan kesepian lagi, Baekhyun akan selalu bersama Chanyeol. mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, memandang Chanyeol dengan tulus. Anak itu terlihat begitu lucu, tangan Chanyeol bergerak, melepas janggut putih itu dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol tertawa pelan,

"tahun depan, jangan pakai ini ya? Baekhyun terlihat lucu."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Jangan tertawa, Baekhyun mencurinya dari kamar Baekbeom dengan susah payah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, membenarkan letak poni anak itu, "maka dari itu, aku suka _kok_ jika Baekhyun tidak memakai ini."

Baekhyun mengerjap, "benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Mengecup bibir anak itu kilat.

"aku jadi bisa mencium Baekhyun dengan mudah."

kecupan lagi,

satu kali,

dua kali.

Baekhyun memerah sampai ke telinga,

"Chanyeol mesum! berhenti!"

Kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak sendirian malam itu, Baekhyun menginap di rumahnya, mereka menonton film animasi Jepang yang sering Chanyeol dan Yoora tonton waktu kecil.

Kokoro apa?

Kurokuno basuju?

entahlah Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan selimut hangat, cokelat hangat dan marshmallow di atas cangkir sampai keduanya terlelap dalam pelukan masing-masing.

 _"Chanyeol harus mempercayainya._ "

" _i_ _ya, aku percaya. Tapi Santa tidak boleh memakai janggutnya, itu menyulitkanku untuk menciumnya."_

 _"mesum! Baekhyun pulang saja!"_

 _"tapi aku kesepian, Lil Santa."_

 _"ugh... baiklah."_

 ** _fin_**

 **a/n:** ini teh apa? hahaha. Baekhyun yang memakai baju santa terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. jadilah cerita singkat ini. apa sebutannya? epilog untuk Crystal Snow? tapi aku tidak membuat prolognya di awal jadi terserah kalian sebut ini apa, yang jelas ini adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sama yang ada di Crystal Snow. Karena aku begitu menyukai karakter mereka seperti ini.

Oh iya, untuk yang bertanya username wattpadku kemarin, maafkan aku karena lupa menuliskannya. usernameku momijibaekchan

sekian, dan semoga kalian menyukainya.


End file.
